


A Veteran's tale

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Hellfire becomes Grillby kind of?, Hellfire can't cope after the war, M/M, Mage OC - Freeform, Platonic Grillster - Freeform, Twin au?, Wartime, if you squint there's a bit of Toriel/Asgore, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: *You asked Grillby why he was out in the forest with that weapon….you notice how he grew tense at the question.“....do you really want to know?” Grillby asks quietly to you he had thought no one saw him that day.*Listen to Grillby’s story?[♡Yes]  [No]“.....very well but it's a long story……”*you get comfortable taking a sip of the drink he had made you as you listen to his tale.





	A Veteran's tale

**Author's Note:**

> so I started to write this at 1:19am and finished it at 2:32am cause I couldn't sleep  
> whoops
> 
> this is Grillby telling the story to you the reader or if you prefer another character or maybe an oc listening to the story which ever floats your boat
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not claim to be a expert on split personalities please keep that in mind

***You asked Grillby why he was out in the forest with that weapon….you notice how he grew tense at the question.**

 

“....do you really want to know?” Grillby asks quietly to you, he had thought no one saw him that day.

 

***Listen to Grillby’s story?**

[ **♡** Yes]  [No]

 

“.....very well but it's a long story……”

 

*you get comfortable taking a sip of the drink he had made you as you listen to his tale.

* * *

 

Long ago a war between humans and monsters broke out after centuries of peace, a lot of monsters and humans lost their lives during the war….it seemed endless.

Monsters had summoned elementals to help turn the war in their favour, a bipedal cat monster who was a mage by the name of Clarissa had managed to summon two fire elementals, it was a rare occurrence but it was possible…..at a quick glance you could barely tell the two apart but if you took the time you noticed how different they were, one had crimson red flames...cold and aggressive who was right handed, the other was the total opposite….fire a warm orange colour who was kind and caring but was left handed.

They both equal in strength and magic the orange one being called Grillby the crimson red one being called Flame, through time the twin brothers grew and eventually got separated yet they wrote letters to each other, as more time passed the one called Flame earned the name Hellfire and rose through the ranks to general and had a army of his own, unfortunately during that time he lost his twin brother forever.

Even with the help of a skeletal mage called Gaster to help him grief, the elemental felt nothing but anger and hatred for humans, so many battles took place each side getting more desperate to end the others existence…..when it came to the final battle that sealed our kinds fate, the king didn't want to fight, he wanted peace but that only angered the general more causing him to call the king a fool, that humans were unable to show mercy for monster kind, that if humans wanted peace they wouldn’t of started this pointless war in the first place….but if the war never happened…..neither him nor his twin would of existed…..

I…..Hellfire along with other soldiers stood tall against the humans, cries of war echoed through the land from both sides as they ran at each other, Hellfire at the lead of the monster soldiers, blood and dust was spilled along with the smell of death and burnt corpses filled the air, more lives being lost to the pointless war, Hellfire then suddenly asked Gerson to fall back and take the skeleton mage with them, what the general was about to do could risk the lives of his soldiers, Gerson understood and retreated with the others the skeleton mages cries of protest and them crying out for the elemental could be heard…..they knew what Hellfire was going to do.

Hellfire took one deep breath he knew there would be more humans, they were determined after all but he had to try to give other monsters some hope of survival, impaling the ground with his sword Hellfire used all of his magic to summon a wall of fire that surrounded him and the humans, all he could hear were the pained screams of the humans being burnt to ashes and his strength leaving him…..then silence it took the last of his strength not to fall then and there, yet a human somehow survived the look of determination on their face, they took advantage of his weakened state and impaled the elemental with their weapon the blade only just piercing the general's soul, blood and dust was all Hellfire could taste as he grabbed the weapon impaling him and melted it before finishing off the human entirely.

Exhausted Hellfire slowly made his way back to the others, dragging his sword along the ground his feet doing the same, everything felt so heavy….so tiring and before he knew he collapsed onto the ground, after what seemed to be forever but in reality it had only been a few minutes hellfire was looking up weakly at the king and queen of monsters themselves….Asgore and Toriel who were looking back with relief that Toriel had managed to stabilize him for now but he could see they were still worried, despite his weak state Hellfire apologised to Asgore for the things he said and asked….no begged for the king to not let his friend….the skeleton mage to see him like this, to help him cope after the war and that it was best if the that skeleton mage believed he fell in battle instead of seeing him in such a state.

Asgore and Toriel looked at each other and agreed, for the first time during Hellfire’s existence he smiled….it was weak but it was there before he lost consciousness, how long the elemental remained unconscious was unknown but when he finally awoke he learned the monsters were now sealed underground, they had lost the war….lost friends….family and now their freedom, yet the king and queen stuck to their word along with the help of gerson and a select few who knew he had survived started to help him create a new personality a new him entirely….a split in the personality as one might say.

Hellfire decided to make the split personality the spitting image of his twin brother, the kindness….the caring…..the orange colour of fire even the namesake to keep the memory of the fallen twin alive and….thus….Hellfire became Grillby…..he became me…..

* * *

 

“I admit it was a challenge getting used to being this way, on a very rare occasion I slip up and hellfire takes over yet he gets tired easily after being in control for to long….hence why I go out to the forest with the sword to just….not hide behind this personality, to be...who I really am…..the damage to my soul cannot be repaired and it rendered me unable to use a lot of magic without posing a risk of me falling….please…..do not tell anyone of this.”

The look on Grillby’s face was one of sorrow and regret, perhaps it was because talking about such memories opened old scars….one’s he kept buried for centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl I made myself cry ha rhymes


End file.
